Ironic
by Axlexington
Summary: Not everyone is born equal, ironic. Yet you should never give up hope, isn't that right, Shajiku Bakugo?


**_ONESHOT:_**

_Ironic_

_-x-_

The city metro was relatively quiet. People kept to themselves or spoke gently with others around them. The day was a Friday afternoon, school finished ages ago and it wasn't quite rush hour for the big businesses yet.

A certain family were on this very train. They consisted of a blond, spikey-haired father, an emoji-obsessed mother, and a small boy. He had the same hair as his father, same blue eyes as his mother, and was quirkless. Yes, he was part of the 20% of Japan who didn't have a quirk. Being only seven years old, he had suffered a lot.

When the boy was official diagnosed as quirkless, he was bullied consistently buy his classmates. The teachers watched it unfold and did absolutely nothing to fix it. He was bullied from the age of four up until recently when his father finally found out about what was happening to his son.

Oh boy did things not go well for the school.

The boy's dad was mad. Mad of course was an understatement by a few thousand miles. He completely flipped at the school and the students who abused the young boy because of his lack of quirk.

Because the boys father was the number two hero, the school had no way or squirming out of the problem without destroying its reputation. Once letters were sent home the bullys' parents and the school promised to make sure the child was safe, did the dad quiet down. But he also had another idea.

That is why this particular family is on this train.

His dad told him that they would be visiting a friend of his. He never said who, just said someone who could help the boy. _Would he be seeing a therapist, or what about a doctor for all the injuries... or maybe even another Quirk-Analysis book because my last one got destroyed! _That idea excited him.

The train came to a stop. "Alright, ya nerd. Let's go visit a bigger nerd than you." came a gruff voice from behind the boy. His dad pulled him out of the seat and dragged the boy out of the train and across the station, his mother trailing behind.

"Dad, who are we meeting?" the boy, who was now walking on his own feet, asked curiously, only to get an angry 'tsk' from said man.

"Your uncle Shitty Deku..."

_Shitty Deku... Deku... De-ku..._ "Wait, you mean the Deku! My favourite hero?"

"Yeah, that nerd... and don't you ever say that again or I will-"

"Not now, Love. Save it for your sparring match later." the mother, Camie Bakugo, interrupted from behind.

The boy didn't care though. He's gonna go see his favourite hero! Deku is the number one hero and the new symbol of peace, how couldn't he look up to him? Of course he still loved his father and supported the number second hero, but he also loved to follow Deku's footsteps. The young boy analysed heroes whenever he could, earning the nickname Stupid Nerd from his father. Not an insult, just an indirect praise.

**_Ding Dong_**

The front door of the fairly normal-sized house opened up to show a small girl with long black hair and green highlights, wearing a long white dress and little bunny slippers. She stared at the two adults for a moment before turning her gaze towards the young boy. Her brown eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "So you are Shajiku, correct? My name is Izumi. Daddy told me so much about you!" she extended her hand to the boy.

Shajiku almost forgot to move before quickly shaking the girls hand. _I wonder what awesome quirk she has.__.._ he thought. _And she must be my age..._ "Y-y-yes, m-my name is S-Shajiku Bakugo." Both children had slightly red cheeks.

"Awwww they're like, totes cute~" Camie exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks. Katsuki just 'tsk'ed.

Running came from the other side of the house before a very tired and very busy Ochako stopped at the door behind Izumi. She looked up to see her guests before widening her eyes in worry. "Izuku said you guys were coming for the weekend only this morning! I am so sorry but the house is in complete shambles..."

"It's totes okay, fam." Camie sighed. "Our house is covered in burn marks after Katsuki's... well, discovery..." this remark made Ochako look down at Shajiku with curiosity before the puzzle made sense in her head. Shajiku looked back up at her before holding his hand out for a shake.

"Oh my! You must be Shajiku. I'm glad to meet you! And you have manners, so it's good to see you're not taking off after your father!" Ochako took his hand and shook it gently. "You can call me Mrs Midoriya if you wish." she smiled at the boy.

Izumi quickly grabbed Shajiku's hand from Ochako and dragged him into the household. "C'mon Shaji, let me show you around!" This earnt a blush from the spikey-haired child as he was dragged across the floor.

"Awwww~ they're just so innocent!" The two women cried while Backugo went inside to avoid conversation and wait for the 'Shitty Nerd' to arrive.

_-x-_

"So yeah, that's the gist of my house! It's pretty cool isn't it?" Shajiku was too busy looking at the Deku posters on Izumi's bedroom wall to realise that she was addressing him.

"A-a-ah, yes... yes it is..." Shajiku stuttered.

"Shajiku, come on and play with meeee! My dad will be home soon and you can fanboy as much as you want then." Izumi whined in boredom. "What's you quirk anyway? Would it be explosive like your dad, or how about illusions like your mum? Maybe it's a combination that results in-"

"I... I-I don't have a quirk, Izumi..." Shajiku hung his head down in shame. He has already spent three whole damn years being bashed in for it that he shouldn't be surprised if Izumi also hates him as well.

"Really? That's so cool!" The twinkle in the girl's eyes and the sudden enthusiasm made Shajiku leap back in shock. "You sounds just like my dad! He was quirkless until the year before the UA entrance exams. Apparently he was bullied a lot back then for being quirkless. He never said who though..." Shajiku's father stiffened at that mention, but the boy didn't notice, nor seem to care. His mind was racing with thoughts and theories about his favourite hero being... being... _'quirkless'_?? Is that why his dad brought him over to see the number one hero?_ It makes sense but doesn't, y'know?_

As if on que, the front door swung open and a body hit the floor of the Midoriya household. The body wore a green and black loose hero costume with a red belt and silver mouthpiece. The body was covered in bruises and had a scruffy mop of black hair with green highlights on top.

There lay the number one hero in Japan, number forth in the entire world, and a completely worn-out father...

Deku.

_-x-_

"So what's the problem kiddo?" Asked Izuku after he had cleaned himself up and introduced himself to the overexcited Shajiku. He and the somewhat calmed boy sat opposite each other on two couches out of the way of the rest of the house. The rest of the families were doing other things like cooking and planning their kids' futures.

Shajiku set his mind back into the conversation and attempted to calm his nerves. _I'm sitting and chatting with the number one hero as if it was a normal day! I cannot mess this up. _"Well, when I was the age of four, I was diagnosed as quirkless..." Izuku nodded slowly to the first part. "And ever since I have been bullied for it. Everyone, including the school have been hurting me just because I'm different... a-and a-a-all I ever wanted to be was a hero l-like you!"

Izuku stares deeply at the boy while resting his chin in his hand in deep thought. While thinking about how to word what he would say next, Izumi, who was silently listening to what was being said, quickly ran up and embraced Shajiku in a hug. "Just because you're quirkless doesn't mean you can't be my friend." Izumi stated matter-of-factly.

Without warning, Izuku started to giggle. This then turned into a soft laughter and then an all out laugh that seemed completely out of character with the hero. "Shajiku... Shajiku my boy... you quite literally summed up my childhood on one go! I too was bullied, by someone, for being quirkless, but then my uncle Toshinori gave me his quirk, the same quirk that the previous symbol of peace had and the same quirk I still have today."

That at least made Shajiku a bit happier, knowing full well that he is not the only person suffering from this. But before he let Izuku continue, he asked one question that has been on his mind for a long time now. "Uncle Midoriya, who was it that bullied you?"

This made his dad and the number one hero silent. Izuku quickly started to think of what to say but his mouth moved first. "The main person that hurt me was-"

"It was me..." Katsuki cut him off. The spikey-blond hero continued to stare blankly at his hands while small sparks of light faced across his palms. "I was the one who bullied Deku. That's why I was so mad at what was happening to you, Shajiku. I don't want what I did to Deku all those years ago also affect your life in the same way..."

"...and that is also why I am called Deku, or 'useless'." Izuku finished with a small smile. "But, your father is now a changed man, so let's not swerve too far off of the main discussion into touchy subjects. On the topic of quirks, I think I have a way to fix that, only if you want to cooperate, of course.

"What may that be?" Asked the curios Shajiku with the even more curios Izumi still wrapped around him with a bright red glow on her cheeks.

"How would you like my quirk?"

_-x-_

_**With a medium Coke and a side of fries. ~ Author**_


End file.
